Кто же лучше из нас?
Кто же лучше из нас? '''(англ.Who is Better Than Who?) — песня из эпизода «Бабуля Гинтербонг» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Слова На русском '''1-ый куплет Бинга: Кто же лучше из нас? Банга: Не ты, это всё фарс Бинга: Мы с тобой проверим сейчас Бинга и Банга: Ну ка, покажи класс! 2-ой куплет Банга: Попробуй догнать меня Бинга: Запросто, вуаля Банга: Нам тут пора спор решить И проявить себя Припев Бинга и Банга: Во-о-оу, вот это да! Банга: Ну, дай мне шанс Бинга: Давай ещё раз Бинга и Банга: Во-о-оу, вот это да! Ну как нам понять? И всё же узнать Кто же лучше из нас 3-ий куплет Банга: Коронный мой приём Бинга: А мне это всё не почём Банга: Я стрелой лечу к победе Ой, ну ты чемпион 4-ый куплет Бинга: Много есть дисциплин Но победитель один Банга: Очень сложно с Бангой тягаться Бинга: Ладно, будет ничья Припев Бинга и Банга: Во-о-оу, вот это да! Банга: Ну, дай мне шанс Бинга: Давай ещё раз Бинга и Банга: Во-о-оу, вот это да! Ну как нам понять? И всё же узнать Кто же лучше из нас 5-ый куплет Банга: Ты просто неуловима Бинга: Ты не знаешь забот И куда не шли бы с тобой Бинга и Банга: Нас приключение ждёт! Припев Бинга и Банга: Во-о-оу, вот это да! Банга: Ну, дай мне шанс Бинга: Давай ещё раз Бинга и Банга: Во-о-оу, вот это да! Банга: Ну, дай мне шанс Бинга: Давай в другой раз Бинга и Банга: Во-о Нам не узнать Кто же сильнее из нас Бинга: Ну ты просто класс! Банга: Ты льстишь мне сейчас? Бинга и Банга: Кто же лучше из нас? Кто же лучше из нас? Нет никого лучше нас! На английском :Binga: :Who is better than who? :Bunga: :You'll see it's me, not you :Binga: :Only one way to know if that's true :Binga and Bunga: :Show me what you can do :Bunga: :So, try and keep up with me :Binga: :I can do that, you'll see :Bunga: :Time to finally prove who's best :Binga and Bunga: :But, just who will that be? :Whoa-oh, look at you go :Bunga: :You beat me there :Binga: :Let's try one more dare :Binga and Bunga: :Whoa-oh, look at you go :What else can you do? :So, we can see who :Who is better than who :Who is better than who? :Bunga: :I got you on the run :Binga: :Except, I think that it's fun :Bunga: :All that matters right now is winning and- :So, maybe you've won :Binga: :There's still more we can try :Our only limit's the sky :Bunga: :No one else can keep up with this guy :Binga: :Maybe we'll have a tie :Binga and Bunga: :Whoa-oh, look at you go :Bunga: :You beat me there :Binga: :Let's try one more dare :Binga and Bunga: :Whoa-oh, look at you go :What else can you do? :So we can see who :Who is better than who :Who is better than who? :Bunga: :You're fast and so acrobatic :Binga: :You're so fun and care-free :Bunga: :Doesn't matter which way you go :Binga and Bunga: :You're standing right next to me :Whoa-oh, look at you go :Bunga: :You beat me there :Binga: :I've run out of dares :Binga and Bunga: :Whoa-oh, we just don't know :Who is better than who :Binga: :I think maybe it's you :Bunga: :No, maybe it's you :Binga and Bunga: :Who is better than who? :Who is better than who? :Nobody's better than you Видео Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва»